


Family Name

by ShadowSelina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OOC warning, dabble, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: Short Dabble. The three RK brothers gathered together to find themselves a family name.Sort of a sequel to (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061845). But can be viewed as a stand alone.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Family Name

“We need to find a family name.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“I said we need to find a family name. Hank said now that we are officially ‘brothers’, we need one. Human traditions and stuff.”

“Sounds interesting. I agree with Connor.”

“I don’t need a fucking family name – “

“Language, Sevens!”

“Yeah, whatever. Got any ideas?”

“I am still considering… How about Anderson?”

“No.” / “Fuck no!”

“But why?! I actually like that last name!”

“Connor, you are the only one who is living with Lt. Anderson. If we all have Anderson as surname it just sounded like we are all his son… or something alike. Plus it will be confusing to have two Det. Anderson in the Precinct.”

“What, you sure that old cop is Connor’s dad not his _daddy_?”

“SEVENS!”

“Alright, Calm down, both of you.”

“… Thank you, Neal. So do you have any ideas?”

“I’d say Reed sounds good.”

“….” / “You gotta be kidding me.” _*insufferable groan*_

“What.”

“You know where the problem is exactly, fucker! You are the only one who’s fucking that hu– “

“LANGUAGE!”

“Fine, fine.”

“Ok, now, we need to be serious. This is important – the last name not only shows genetic links, but is also a proof of emotional connections. We had a hard start building siblingships, but I want this connection to continue… To actually made us brothers.”

“I doubt a single last name can make the emotional connection stronger.”

“Pfft.”

“… It’s supposed to be metaphorical, Neal.”

“Look, Connor – I get what you mean. But still, I don’t think we need a last name like humans… No, don’t look at me like that, I just want to say - ”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you are a RK800-51, Neal is a RK900-87, and I am a RK800-60. We are all from the RK series, that’s hell a lot of connections, you see?”

“Oh… But – RK is just a series abbreviation, it’s… not human enough. I want us to be connected by something human, not a reminiscence of the days as machines – “

“I understand. But just as Neal pointed out a few minutes prior, a single last name can’t prove anything besides genetic links – or whatever it is for androids. We’ve seen brothers with the same last names becoming distant and hateful towards each other, remember? It wouldn’ show the emotional connections as you expected.”

“Ah…”

“Sorry Connor, but this time I agree with Sevens.”

“… Neal, you traitor.”

“Pfft.”

“So are we going to finish the subject today or we save it for later?”

“I’d say let’s save it for later. Sevens’ point makes sense; we are just the RK brothers. Maybe we can try to expand it later, but for now, that’s it.”

“Great.”

“ – Oh, and wait, Sevens, since you are the one who made the interesting point regarding last name and emotional connection, I’d like to give you the honor to find us a last name when we have the chance.”

“… Wait, what?”

“Why congrats, Mr. I-am-a-smartass-Sevens.”

“… Neal, you are such a sarcastic fucker.”

“Language!”


End file.
